


They Tried

by DecifurThis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Day 6, F/M, Fluff, Halloween and Autumn Inspired Themes, Holidays, MaBill Week, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecifurThis/pseuds/DecifurThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel and Bill spent the day before Halloween indulging a few traditions. But things are never easy. No one can say they didn't try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Tried

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hirschmania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirschmania/gifts).



> I wasn't going to write for this week, but what can I say. The mod for MaBill Week is someone super special to me. I hope this story makes her laugh.

**Pumpkin Spice Latte**

 

"Do I _really_  have to?" The demon peered into the mug in his hands. Supposedly it was a pumpkin spice latte. Or at least that's what Mabel was trying to convince him. He was having his doubts.

 

"Would I ever lie to you?" Mabel was pouting now, clearly offended that Bill seemed so wary of her latest food endeavor.

 

He snorted in response before deciding to be brave enough to down the thing. In his mind, he would rather suffer from potential impending food poison than seeing his girlfriend sad or upset. Especially if it was at him. With a deep breath, he lifted the mug to his lips, trying to ignore the way Mabel was staring at him, eyes practically glittering in anticipation.

 

Once he finished his drink, he set it on the table in front of her to show her it was gone. "That was... surprisingly not deadly. What was in it?"

 

Mabel wiggled her hands excitedly. "Just a coffee base and some pumpkin spice powder mix....  _and seven shots of espresso!_ "

 

None of that sounded lethal. Bill decided he would be more wiling to trust her in the kitchen from now on. He would later regret that.

 

 

**Pumpkin Patch**

The two were sitting on piles of hay, surrounded by pumpkins of all shapes and sizes. They had spent the greater part of the past hour trying to pick out the ones they wanted to eviscerate later.

 

Mabel stuck her tongue out, holding out a slightly misshapen pumpkin. It was the farthest thing from perfect, but in her mind, it was  _exactly_  what she was looking for. "This is the one I want."

 

Bill was squinting at the vegetable before shaking his head and pushing a different pumpkin towards her. "But  _this one_  is more plump and well-rounded. It will look nicer when you finish carving it."

 

For what it was worth, Mabel was able to feign the most serious expression ever. "Oh yeah? What do you even know about shapes anyway!"

 

It took him a moment to recover from that, merely staring at her for a good moment before laughing. "You're such acute-y."

 

"Hey that's my line!"

 

 

**Carving Pumpkins**

 

"Hey Bill what is your favorite part of Halloween?" Mabel was currently in the process of drawing a face on her pumpkin. Bold lines of where she planned to make cuts.

 

Bill was inspecting his own pumpkin, shoving a knife into the top of it and cutting a hole around the stem large enough to shove his entire hand into. "I've never really thought about it! I've experienced a lot of holidays in my existence though. They all kind of just blur together after a point. Most of them are based on gods that aren't even paying attention to what their mindless little flock---" He blinked a few times before laughing. "Halloween is cool though. My favorite actually."

 

The demon was grabbing fist-fulls of the pumpkins innards, the mix of thick, vein-infused slime and seeds slipping between his fingers. With a proud flourish, he dropped the pile onto a piece of tin foil laid on the table. "To answer your question, I like carving pumpkins the best."

 

His answer caught her off guard. Of all the things he could have possibly said, that was the last thing Mabel would have figured he would admit to. It left her feeling curious. "Oh really? Why is that?"

 

Without missing a beat, Bill finished cleaning out the inside of his vegetable. "Because pumpkin guts are just as satisfying as the guts of---"

 

" _Ohmygod_." Mabel was very sorry for asking.

 

 

**Costumes**

 

Bill had spent more time than he cared to admit to in an attempt to come up with the perfect costumes for the two of them. He was so proud of himself when he was finally able to walk into the attic decked out from head to toe in shining knight’s armor.

 

Mabel wasn't paying attention, and didn't even acknowledge her boyfriend's presence until the clanking of his every footstep towards her began to grate on her nerves. "Can't this wa---" Her eyes landed on the costume being offered to her.

 

The next thing Bill knew, he was on his back, Mabel straddling his hips, and tearing into the brightly colored material in his hands, shredding it to pieces with a strength he hadn't known her to ever possess. "I thought you _liked_ unicorns!"

 

"NOT ANYMORE!" She ripped the horn off, running out of the room and down the hallway screaming something about revenge.

 

The demon blinked owlishly, not really sure where any of that had come from. All he knew was that he has never been more turned on in his entire existence.

 

 

 **Skeleton War**  

 

"Hey Bill! Are you ready for the skeleton war?"

 

 _Not this again._  "Star, we've been over this. There's no such thing. I promise." Bill wouldn't call himself an expert on the supernatural, but he was able to confirm that, without a doubt, she was getting hyped up about nothing. It was so much easier to just be straight forward about these types of things before the crushing disappointment set in.

 

"You're going to be on the wrong side of this war when the time comes. I hope you realize that. I mean I never pegged you for a loser, but---"

 

" _Excuse me?_ " She couldn't possibly be serious right now.

 

"I'll never understand why you want to be a fuckboy, but I promise to respect your decision. I still love you."

 

"A wha----?"

 

Mabel kissed Bill's cheek and hopped off of his lap, leaving the kitchen to finish preparing for the inevitable Skeleton War. Bill could say what he wanted, but their enemy was going down! Except him. She supposed he was okay  _for a fuckboy._


End file.
